My stalker? My Love!
by HunHanie
Summary: Siapakah stalker itu? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Kim Jongin, si flower boy yang tampan dan dingin kepada semua orang?/YAOI\


Title : My Stalker? My Love!

Cast : Kai aka Kim Jongin EXO K and D.O aka Do Kyungsoo EXO K

Other cast : ChanBaek & HunHan

Genre : Romance/friendship/humor(?)

Warning : YAOI! Typos and abal

Length : TwoShoot

Disclaimer : semua tokoh hanya milik SM, ortu mereka, dan tuhan . Author hanya minjam saja dan ff ini asli milik author :D

Summary : Siapakah stalker itu? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Kim Jongin, si flower boy yang tampan dan dingin kepada semua orang?/YAOI\

.

.

.

.

IT'S YAOI! IF YOU HATE YAOI, DON'T READ THIS FANFIC!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

.

Kriiiiiiing! Kriiiiiiing!

Bunyi jam weker pororonya pun berbunyi. Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, ia pun beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah bunyi air yang mengguyur segar.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Kyungsoo lekas menuju dapur untuk memanggang roti sebagai sarapannya. Selagi menunggu rotinya, ia pun meraih kotak susunya dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas. Juga mulai memasak telur mata sapi tanpa minyak.

TINK!

Bunyi itu menandakan bahwa rotinya telah matang. Ia pun mengambil rotinya dan mulai mengolesinya dengan mentega dan dengan telaten ia mengangkat telurnya dari penggorengan dan meletakkannya diatas roti lalu menutupnya dengan roti yang satunya.

Ia pun melahap rotinya dengan nikmat sesekali melirik jam yang ada didinding. '06.55, masih terlalu pagi' pikirnya. Selesai melahap rotinya, ia pun mengecek _**handphone**_nya. Dan cukup mengejutkan.

_**5 missed calls and 15 new messages**_

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, pasti dari orang itu lagi. Menghela nafas, ia mulai membuka satu per satu pesan itu.

**From : Unknown Number**

**Subject : -**

**Soo baby, apa kau lelah?**

.

**From : Unknown Number**

**Subject : -**

**Kau harus segera mandi Soo, nanti badanmu gatal-gatal**

.

**From : Unknown Number**

**Subject : -**

**Soo baby, kau tampak manis dengan piyama pink mu ^o^**

.

**From : Unknown Number**

**Subject : -**

**Kau masak apa sayang? Bau masakanmu benar-benar enak. Bolekah aku mencobanya?**

.

**From : Unknown Number**

**Subject : -**

**Kau sedang menonton apa? Kenapa matamu berair begitu? apa sebegitu menarikkah jika dibandingkan dengan aku? :(**

.

**From : Unknown Number**

**Subject : -**

**Jangan belajar telalu larut sayang, nanti kau kesiangan **

.

**From : Unknown Number**

**Subject : -**

**Kau belum tidur?**

.

**From : Unknown Number**

**Subject : -**

**Hey, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol**

.

**From : Unknown Number**

**Subject : -**

**aku tahu kau belum tidur, jadi bagaimana dengan ulangan fisika tadi? Aku tahu kau pasti bisa menjawabnya dengan benar, sedangkan aku? Mendapat nilai C saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur.**

.

**From : Unknown Number**

**Subject : -**

**Apa kau sudah tidur eoh?**

.

**From : Unknown Number**

**Subject : -**

**Hah...kau sudah tidur rupanya. Baiklah jaljayo baby, aku harap kau memimpikan aku ^o^**

.

**From : Unknown Number**

**Subject : -**

**Good morning baby!**

.

**From : Unknown Number**

**Subject : -**

**Baby, kau harus segera bangun. Jam wekermu telah berbunyi. Ayo cepat mandi!**

.

**From : Unknown Number**

**Subject : -**

**Bagaimana tidurmu semalam baby? Apakah nyenyak? Kuyakin kau pasti memimpikan ku :)**

.

**From : Unknown Number**

**Subject : -**

**Kau hanya membuat satu? Padahal aku juga mau roti :(. Tapi tak apa, melihatmu makan sudah membuatku kenyang. Aku akan menunggu mu di ujung jalan.**

Mendadak tubuh Kyungsoo terasa lemas. Orang itu pasti akan mengikutinya lagi selama seharian. ia bahkan bingung bagaimana stalker itu mendapatkan nomor teleponnya. Ia sudah bertanya dengan Baekhyun, Luhan, Lay, Xiumin, bahkan Tao. Mereka bilang tak pernah seorang pun yang meminta nomor teleponnya.

Drrrrt! Drrrrrt!

Tiba-tiba saja _**handphone**_ Kyungsoo bergetar. Ia pun melahap sisa rotinya dan mulai membuka _**handphone**_nya.

_**1 new message**_

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya lagi, kali ini lebih dalam. Lalu mulai membuka pesan itu.

**From : Unknown Number**

**Subject : -**

**Mau sampai kapan kau disitu Soo? Apa kau mau membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah setibanya kau di sekolah? Lihat sudah jam berapa ini!**

Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia menoleh kearah jam dinding. 07.15! cepat sekali waktu berlalu. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengambil tasnya dan kunci pintu apartmentnya. Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya, dengan cepat dia berlari menuju lift yang berada disebelah barat.

TINK!

Pintu lift pun terbuka. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo berlari tanpa memperdulikan _**handphone**_nya yang terus bergetar. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu cepat sampai kesekolah.

Baru setengah jalan saja, Kyungsoo berhenti. Ia menyandarkan telapak tangannya kedinding pembatas antara trotoar dan rumah orang lain.

Nafas Kyungsoo terengah-engah. Peluh mulai bercucuran. Ia pun membuka _**handphone**_ yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

_**1 missed call and 2 new messages**_

Kyungsoo pun membuka pesannya.

**From : Unknown Number**

**Subject : -**

**Hey, jangan berlari-lari! Nanti kalau terjatuh bagaimana?**

.

**From : Unknown Number**

**Subject : -**

**Sedari tadi kau ngapain saja? Termenungkah? Dan ayo cepat! 10 menit lagi bel berbunyi**

'semua ini gara-gara kau bodoh!' umpat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun menyimpan _**handphone**_nya disaku celananya dan mulai berlari lagi.

Tapi sangat disayangkan, Dewi fortuna tidak berpihak kepada Kyungsoo. Ia sampai dengan pelajaran dimulai sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Dengan langkah gontai, ia menuju ke ruang guru konseling, Mr. Lee, dan menunggu hukuman apa yang akan ditumpahkan padanya.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo, di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Ia diberi hukuman menyapu halaman seorang diri. Setidaknya itu hukuman yang ringan, ketimbang disuruh membersihkan toilet dilantai 3 yang terkenal bau dan angker dan juga disuruh membereskan gudang olahraga yang peralatannya berserakan dimana-mana.

Tapi sepertinya kata _seorang diri_ harus diralat. Dia tidak seorang diri disitu. Didekat pohon Ek, ada seseorang lagi, Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin. Yeah, siapa yang tak kenal dengan nama itu? Namja dingin namun tampan dan sexy merupakan pujaan sekolah. Hampir seluruh yeoja dan namja-uke-sangat mengindolakannya. Kulitnya yang berwarna Tan, ABS yang terbentuk sempurna, juga bakat menarinya yang menakjubkan. Sungguh penggambaran sempurna untuk Kim Jongin.

Sayangnya, namja ini sangatlah dingin. Tatapan matanya seolah dia sangat berbahaya. Tak jarang dia berkelahi dengan kawanan berandal disekolahnya yang tak menyukainya. Bahkan ia pernah memukul seorang guru hingga guru tersebut mengalami patah hidung karena mencoba membangunkannya ketika dia tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Ia juga sering membolos. Seperti sekarang, ia tidur dibawah rindangnya pohon Ek dengan lengannya sebagai bantalan. Kyungsoo tidak begitu memperdulikannya, ia tetap terus menyapu. Hingga tak sadar bahwa Jongin memperhatikannya. Kyungsoo juga sedari tadi mengumpat-ngumpat stalker sialannya yang sudah membuatnya terlambat. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

Saat sedang asyik menyapu, tiba-tiba saja _**handphone**_ Kyungsoo bergetar.

_**1 new message**_

Tanpa berpikir, Kyungsoo langsung membuka pesan itu.

**From : Unknown Number**

**Subject : -**

**Hey, jangan mengumpat terus seperti itu. Kau tampak sangat menggemaskan ;)**

DEG!

Kyungsoo langsung waspada. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tak ada siapapun, kecuali-

Drrrt! Drrrt!

_**1 new message**_

**From : Unknown Number**

**Subject : -**

**Kau mencariku? Haha kau tak akan bisa menemukanku :p**

Seketika wajah Kyungsoo memanas. Ia merasa dipermainkan. Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya. _**Handphone**_ pun berubah menjadi korban genggamannya.

Drrrt! Drrt!

_**1 new message**_

**From : Unknown Number**

**Subject : -**

**Hey, kau marah? Tenanglah aku hanya bercanda. kau ini cepat sekali sih marah. Tapi seseram apapun wajahmu, kau tetap imut ;)**

BLUSH!

Wajah Kyungsoo mulai memanas lagi. Kali ini bukan karena marah, melainkan pujian stalker itu. Disaat Kyungsoo tengah berblushing ria, _**handphone**_nya bergetarlagi.

Drrrt! Drrrt!

_**1 new message**_

**From : Unknown Number**

**Subject : -**

**Sudahlah tak usah berblushing ria seperti itu. Sebaiknya kau cepat melanjutkan sapumu. Jam pelajaran pertama sebentar lagi berakhir. Bukankah kau diberi hukuman sampai jam pelajaran pertama berakhir?**

Kyungsoo langsung tersadar, ia kembali menyimpan _**handphone**_nya disaku dan melanjutkan perkerjaannya. Hanya tinggal memasukkan semua daun-daun yang telah disapu kekantong sampah yang besar. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo pun pergi kekelasnya. Jongin memandangi punggung Kyungsoo yang menjauh dengan kekehan kecil, lalu kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Bell sekolah berbunyi tanda waktu istirahat. Kyungsoo pun keluar kelas bersama 2 sahabat karibnya, Baekhyun dan Luhan. Mereka bertiga menuju ke kantin. Dan seperti biasa diikuti oleh dua siswa berandalan, Chanyeol dan Sehun. Mereka adalah kekasih dari 2 sahabat Kyungsoo.

Park Chanyeol, pemilik senyum _**creepy**_ yang terkesan idiot. Seluruh penjuru sekolah bingung mengapa ia bisa berpacaran dengan Byun Baekhyun, si namja _**eyeliner**_. Berawal dari Chanyeol yang tak sengaja menyentuh bokong Baekhyun saat _**Study Tour**_tahun lalu. Baekhyun, yang bertipe ***Tsundere **tingkat akut tersebut langsung menampar wajah bodoh Chanyeol lalu menyumpah-nyumpahi Chanyeol setelahnya. Tak ada yang tahu lagi bagaimana kronologinya hingga sebulan kemudian sekolah gempar dengan berita Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Oh Sehun, namja dingin yang dinginnya sebelas duabelas dengan Jongin. Bertemu dengan Luhan berawal dari Luhan yang tak sengaja menendang bola tertalu keras dan melenceng keluar lapangan hingga menghantam bagian 'privat' Sehun yang saat itu tengah melintas dipinggir lapangan. Sehun langsung terjengkang sambil memegang bagian pribadinya yang berdenyut sakit. Sama seperti Baekhyun, tak ada yang tahu beberapa hari setelahnya hingga pada suatu pagi Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan memasuki sekolah. Dan mulailah para yeoja berteriak histeris karena idola mereka telah mempunyai kekasih.

Kyungsoo pun mengantri makanan. Selebihnya Baekhyun dan Luhan yang membawa bekal langsung diseret oleh namjachingunya masing-masing. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

Setelah mendapat makanannya, Kyungsoo pun mencari teman-temannya. Melihat itu, Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar Kyungsoo melihat kearahnya. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan mulai berjalan ke tempat teman-temannya.

Kelimanya mulai makan. Kyungsoo hanya diam ketika melihat Luhan menyuapi sushi ke Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sibuk menggoda Baekhyun agar mau menyuapinya. Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal.

Mendengar dengusan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pun iba.

"kau kenapa Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun

Ditanya seperti itu, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah baekhyun.

"tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku BOSAN" jawab Kyungsoo dengan penuh penekanan kata 'bosan'

"makanya Kyung, carilah kekasih biar kau bisa seperti kami" jawab Sehun sekenanya.

Kyungsoo cemberut mendengar kata Sehun. Ia merasa tersindir. Jujur dalam hati Kyungsoo dia memang iri melihat kedua temannya yang sudah memiliki pacar. Hanya dia yang belum. Sampai saat ini, belum ada satu namja pun yang dapat meluluhkan hati Kyungsoo. Kecuali 'satu orang'

Kim Jongin.

"kau tahu Kyungsoo, sebenarnya ada satu namja yang sepertinya menyukaimu" ucap Luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo berjengit.

"siapa?"

"Kim Jongin"

"ha?"

Ucapan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit berdebar. Ada rasa yang tak ia mengerti saat nama itu diucapkan. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar, wajahnya memanas, dan perasaan senang. Kyungsoo masih belum begitu mengerti akan rasa itu.

"kau tahu dari mana Lulu?" tanya Sehun

Luhan meletakkan sumpit yang ia pakai untuk menyuapkan sushi ke kotak bekalnya. Lalu mulai bercerita.

"minggu lalu, aku diuruh oleh Mr. Choi untuk membawa buku latihan yang akan dinilainya. Tapi pada saat menuju ruang guru, tak sengaja aku menyenggol Tao yang baru saja selesai berlatih wushu hingga beberapa buku pun berjatuhan. Pada saat aku memungut buku, aku melihat sebuah buku terbuka dibagian halaman belakang yang penuh dengan coretan namamu. Aku pun langsung mengambil buku itu dan melihat namanya, ternyata itu buku Kim Jongin" ucap Luhan.

"apa kau yakin?"

"tentu saja! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa baca hangeul?"

Kyungsoo membeku. Ia cukup shock mendengar cerita Luhan. Ia sebenarnya tak begitu percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan Luhan. Tapi melihat wajah Luhan yang serius mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo begitu yakin.

"aku juga sempat melihat Jongin yang serius memperhatikanmu dari kursinya. Bahkan dia pernah begitu serius memperhatikanmu berbicara ketika kau mempresentasikan makalah kita" sambung Baekhyun.

"bukankah semua murid harus begitu?" tanya Chanyeol

"tapi ini Kim Jongin bodoh! Dia bahkan langsung tertidur lagi ketika Kyungsoo sudah selesai menjelaskan makalah kita" Baekhyun menggeplak kepala Chanyeol, sedangkan yang digeplak hanya meringis.

"sudahlah, cepat habiskan makanan kalian. 5 menit lagi bel berbunyi" Kyungsoo langsung mengangkat nampan bekas makannya. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi mendengar nama itu yang membuat jantungnya terus berdebar kencang. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke kelasnya dengan terburu-buru, membuat keempat temannya memandang heran.

"dia kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol

"entahlah,mungkin dia malu" ucap Sehun acuh

Baekhyun dan Luhan pun membereskan kotak bekalnya dan keempatnya mulai beranjak kekelas masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Bell sekolah pun kembali berdering menandakan jam sekolah telah berakhir. Kyungsoo mulai membereskan bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Hari ini lagi-lagi dia harus pulang sendiri karena Baekhyun dan Luhan pulang bersama namjachingunya masing-masing.

Jarak apartment Kyungsoo dan sekolah tidak cukup jauh. Hanya melewati jalan besar lalu berbelok kearah kiri dan masuk ke gang kecil hingga keluar menuju ke jalan yang mengarah ke gedung apartementnya. Kyungsoo tetap terus berjalan sambil memikirkan ucapan Luhan dan Baekhyun saat istirahat tadi.

"_**minggu lalu, aku diuruh oleh Mr. Choi untuk membawa buku latihan yang akan dinilainya. Tapi pada saat menuju ruang guru, tak sengaja aku menyenggol Tao yang baru saja selesai berlatih wushu hingga beberapa buku pun berjatuhan. Pada saat aku memungut buku, aku melihat sebuah buku terbuka dibagian halaman belakang yang penuh dengan coretan namamu. Aku pun langsung mengambil buku itu dan melihat namanya, ternyata itu buku Kim Jongin"**_

"_**aku juga sempat melihat Jongin yang serius memperhatikanmu dari kursinya. Bahkan dia pernah begitu serius memperhatikanmu berbicara ketika kau mempresentasikan makalah kita"**_

'sudahlah Kyungsoo, tak usah dipikirkan! Mungkin itu hanya suatu kebetulan' pikir Kyungsoo. Ia menepuk kepalanya pelan dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Dari kejauhan, tampak seorang namja tengah berlari berlawanan arah dari Kyungsoo. Siluetnya tak asing bagi Kyungsoo. Namja tersebut semakin dekat dan ternyata itu-

BRUK!

Namja itu jatuh tersungkur dikaki Kyungsoo. Saat namja itu menganngkat kepalanya, nafas Kyungsoo tercekat.

-Kim Jongin!

"K-KAU?!"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Hallo^^ HunHanie is Back! Kali ini aku membawa fict KaiSoo. Sebenarnya ini mau dibuat oneshoot, Cuma udah janji malam ini bakal di update jadi mutusin buat twoshoot aja. Oh ya makasih banget yang udah ngeriview 'Love Gangster'. Mungkin fict itu agak lama updatenya karena feel untuk ngebuat fict itu blank. Dan insya Allah fict ini gak telat update :) jangan lupa buat ninggalin jejak ya^^ kalau reviewnya banyak fict ini pasti bakal cepat saya update :)**

**Twitter : SehunaFans**


End file.
